Save Me
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: Harry wanted a snack,how was he to know that it would set off a chain of reactions where he gains a lover, pet, and friend? Where he learns that friends are enemies,where someone you thought hated you but could be the only person to understand you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR MY WONDERFUL, SEXY SNAPE!

blood-fire-dragon: ignore her, she's sugar high right now.

aurablackwolf: I AM NOT SUGAR HIGH, NOT I TELL U, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

blood-fire-dragon: ya, sure ya ain't, but this story is dedicated to all our fans out there who want to read this rubbish…I mean uh…story...

aurablackwolf: ya ya, wot ever u say dragon

bloodreddragon: well, ya wanna do this disclaimer, or me?

aurablackwolf: ME ME ME…no, YOU YOU YOU, Ummm…BOTH

Both: we hope u enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed making it. Anyway this is a yaoi/slash and for those who don't like, LEAVE NOW…and we no except Flames, and anyone who likes these…we celebrate with COOKIES…and MILK!

Yaoi/slash mpreg,threesomes; SnapeOOCness/Harry/OC and Tom Riddle/Draco Malfoy/OC later… NOOO character deaths, except for Voldy… tom & voldy are 2 separate personalities& beings…and there is herm&ron bashing…Harry is 16 going on 17 in this…p.s. mention of Harry self mutilation & past rape. And it **is** legal for teachers to go for students, thank u

* * *

On a rainy night at Hogwarts, one Harry Potter couldn't get to sleep. He tossed and turned, but couldn't find a good position to put himself. Finally exasperated, Harry got out of bed, looking to his window, a flash of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating his pale, soft complexion. Looking over to his clock, it read 11:25 p.m. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he made his way out of the Gryffindor common room.

Making his way through the corridors, he finally entered the the kitchen. Grabbing a few pastries, he started his way back to his common room…but turning a corner, he ran into the last person he wanted to see…

"Mr. Potter I presume." Snape sneered, removing the cloak and looking into frightened emerald eyes.

"P…professor Snape." Came a frightened squeak from Harry.

"What are you doing out of your common room?" Snape asked, glancing at the few pastries that Harry dropped.

"I…I couldn't s…sleep, so I decided to grab a few…pastries…" Harry squeaked, watching as Snape towered over him.

"Stop stuttering like a fool, Potter."

"I don't have to tell you anything, you greasy old bat." Harry mumbled, looking at the floor.

"What was that you fame seeking **murderer**." Snape growled, grabbing Harry by the shirt.

"Shut up you inconsiderate asshole!" Harry yelled, tackling Snape to the ground and beating at his face.

Harry had taken Snape by surprise. Snape quickly regained his composure and rolled them to where Snape was straddling Harry's stomach, but it seemed to make Harry more angry and he squirmed harder under him, aiming his fists at Snape's face. Snape hissed and winced as one of Harry's fists connected to his cheek, a burning shock went through his body at the connection, and noticed the feeling of an arousement.

'_What…I'm becoming aroused by Potter! No, its…its just warm out here, yea_.' Snape quickly thought blushing a bit.

Harry just continued to throw out all of his pent up anger, pain, and loss of his godfather, and not noticing something hard pressed against his chest. Snape growled and grabbed one of Harry's flying wrists. Harry hissed in pain and stilled, paralyzed with shock and fear.

Snape looked down at him in confusion and slight concern, until a dampness in his hand drew his attention there. Releasing Harry's wrist, Snape looked over at his hand, and noticed that it was dripping with a red substance.

"What is this…blood!" Snape gasped aloud, quickly glancing at Harry's pained and frightened expression.

Harry grimaced at Snape's shocked face and tried to push him away…but to no avail, Snape was just too strong and too heavy to push off. Snape grabbed Harry's arms and pulled them up to the light. Snape ripped the cuffs off of Harry's sleeves, hearing a strangled and whimpered cry from Harry.

"Calm down Potter, I just want to see why you are bleeding." Snape said assuringly, checking Harry's wrists, not noticing Harry's stricken ghost white face.

"I…I'm fine, Snape, leave m..me alone." Harry struggled to get out, gasping as Snape shifted his weight on his stomach.

"I will not leave you alone till I figure out why…" Snape stalled, seeing the cuts on Harry's wrists, knowing that they were self-inflicted.

"Get off me…" Harry quietly murmured, eyes widening further as something flashed through his mind, "GET OFF ME!" He screeched, Snape jumped back in shock of Harry's frightened voice.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Snape asked worriedly, but Harry didn't seem to notice him anymore. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry Uncle. I'm sorry, I'm a worthless freak. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Harry mumbled into his chest as he rocked back and forth in a tiny ball.

"Harry?" Snape asked softly, shocked at Harry's own words. He creptforward, softly touching Harry's shoulder. Upon connection, Harry went into a tighter ball, whimpering loudly, small tears sliding down his cheek.

"Shh, Harry its ok. Shh, calm down. Everything's gonna be ok, calm down." Snape soothed, gathering the whimpering Harry into his arms, and rubbing small circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

Harry turned and grabbed at Snape's shirt in a death grip, shaking and crying into his shirt. Snape made his grip a little tighter in a protective manner, the circles on Harry's back becoming more soft and soothing.

"Its ok, nothing bad is gonna happen to you. Shh, lets go and get you fixed up." Snape whispered, releasing his grip reluctantly.

Harry just tightened his hold on Snape, shaking his head a bit into his chest. Snape sighed and picked Harry up, carrying him to his chambers. It was much closer than the hospital wing, and he didn't think that Harry would appreciate the unwanted attention there. Harry laid his head on Snape's chest, listening to his heartbeat, slowly letting his tired eyes droop.

Snape entered his chambers and laid Harry down on his bed. He turned and grabbed some bandages and salves before turning to face the unconscious Gryffindor lying sprawled on his bed. Snape felt his face turn a few shades redder; and his lower region in total agreement.

'_I've gotta stop thinking this nonsense. He's hurt, mentally as well as physically, and all I can do is think about…no, stop it_.' Snape scolded himself, setting the medical appliances down. Snape turned a few shades redder as he realized he had to take off Harry's shirt.

'_Me and my…no! I am not a perverted old man_!' Snape snapped at himself and lifted Harry off the bed gently.

Harry's head fell against Snape's chest as he lifted Harry's shirt over his head. Snape noticed a slight burning on Harry's face, and he rested his forehead on Harry's. But immediately pulled back from the heat. Harry had a high fever. Concerned, Snape grabbed a towel and wiped away the sweat on Harry's face, unconsciously moving down Harry's pale chest.

Snape turned completely red as he looked at Harry's slightly toned, pale, and sweaty chest. But then Snape turned completely pale as he saw all the scars on Harry's body. The words Freak and Murderer carved on his chest and back.

The words Murderer was still fresh on his chest, most likely self-inflicted, as if started a week or so ago. The words Freak which was carved into his back, looked a few years old, and all the other scars that criss crossed on his pale body looked slightly older, but for a few which looked extremely fresh, meaning the ones on his arms and wrists and sides, looked just a few days old it seemed.

Snape looked down at Harry's pale, but disturbed features, as if in a terrible dream. Harry groaned and turned his head deeper into Snape's chest. Snape snapped out of his musings and started his work.

Afterwards, Snape laid Harry back down, his whole upper body practically in bandages. Snape returned all his medical appliances back to where they belonged. Tired himself, he fell into the bed next to Harry. Too tired to notice that his arms wrapped themselves around Harry in a protective embrace.

* * *

blood-fire-dragon: hope ya'll like this story so far, I know we did

aurablackwolf: ya this is the most hyperist that we've been in days.

blood-fire-dragon: yea, most needed soda for many days.

aurablackwolf: took us total 3 hours to finish, listening to DDR music, crazy

blood-fire-dragon: again hope ya guys like this and plz review, we wanna know wot u all think

Both: see ya next chap


	2. Chapter 2

aurablackwolf: hiya peoples, we're baack

blood-fire-dragon: back with much better chap

capribluefox: newest intro, sis to wolf, plz read and enjoy

blood-fire-dragon: this mean telepathy :.. ..:

* * *

(**_3:25 a.m. that same night_**)

Harry woke up feeling warm and comfortable, never before had he ever felt this way in all his sixteen years. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, and ultimate fear seared through him. He was not familiar with his surroundings, he didn't remember coming into this room. A movement from behind, made him turn and he found Snape holding him.

"…AAHHHHH!" Harry screamed, struggling in the now **very** awake Snape's grasp.

"Harry, calm down. Its ok. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you! CALM DOWN BOY!" Snape hissed, and immediately regretted it when Harry's form quickly stilled.

A few seconds later, Snape got a hard jab into his groin. Gasping, he released his hold on Harry. Harry took this opportunity and ran for the door, stumbling a bit from pain and shock. Snape recovered quickly enough to see Harry dash out his door with an expression Snape had once seen on himself as a child.

"HARRY!" Snape yelled, quickly grabbing a cloak and running after the boy.

Harry stopped for just a second, glancing behind to see Snape coming after him with a strange expression on his face and immediately saw flashes of his furious Uncle. Harry turned and began to run like hell, though his still tired body protested. As Harry turned his head once more, Snape caught a glimpse of pained tears falling down his face.

Harry finally slowed down thinking he lost his Uncle/Snape, and rested at an open windowsill. Turning his head, Harry saw a flash of lightning strike the forest. Blinking, Harry thought, he could have sworn he saw a body in that flash.

Suddenly Harry heard Snape's voice come from a corridor close by. Fear once more gripped his heart, and he jumped out the 1st story window. Landing easily and running into the forest, not sure why he was running, but it was like a pull, he had to hurry for some reason.

Snape walked into the now empty corridor. He thought he saw something jump out of the window. He walked over to the window quickly, just incase it was Harry. It was too dark, and he couldn't see anything. Thinking that Harry was still inside, he kept on looking.

* * *

Harry was walking through the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't see the castle anymore and was looking around unfamiliar grounds.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have run in here. I mean,no one else knows I'm here, and the forest is dangerous, and huge, anything could happen…Oh Shit_.' Harry thought, jumping over a root.

'_Speaking of anything…how, and I mean, **how** the **HELL** did I end up in bed with **SNAPE**_!' Harry thought, a slight blush coming to his already flushed cheeks.

Harry stopped by a dead tree, and glanced around him. Everything was different, and unfamiliar. Sighing, Harry sat down on the ground heavily.

'_I am hopelessly lost_.' Harry thought, then sneezed.

There was a snap right behind him. Startled, Harry jumped up and turned to see who was there. Out of the darkness came a dark unicorn. Harry had only read about the dark unicorns in books, they only come out to meet people they think are worthy.

:.._Hello little one_..: the dark unicorn stated.

"Eep!" Harry gasped and tripped over the root he was sitting on and fell onto his back.

:.._Don't be frightened of me. I am called Eclipse_..: he introduced, bowing before Harry.

:.._H…Harry Potter_..:

:.._That is not your true name…but it will do for now_..: Eclipse stated turning his head slightly.

:.._What do you mean by that_?..: Harry asked confused.

:.._Never mind that…I am here to help you_..:

:.._Help me, with what exactly_?..: Harry asked suspicious.

:.._With that which you search for_..:

:.._And what would that be exactly_?..:

:.._You saw that which fell from the sky, and you wish to see it_..: Eclipse answered with a horse smirk.

:.._How did you know I was looking for that_?..: Harry asked confused.

:.._You should hurry, others will be looking for it as well_..: Eclipse stated, bending down for Harry to climb on.

Harry suspiciously climbed on. Eclipse got up and turned towards the middle of the forest. After a few minutes, they came upon a clearing in the forest. Harry slowly got off Eclipse in shock and wonder. Right in front of him was a crater the size of a big pond, and as deep as a lake...With a figure at the bottom.

:.._Use your power young one_..: Eclipse said, glancing down at Harry.

:.._What power? I don't have my wand_!..: Harry gasped in shock and anger at himself.

:.._Not that power…uh, you don't know? When you turn of age, you will find out_..: Eclipse said, then turned and left.

:.._We shall meet again…Wraith_..: Eclipse said behind his shoulder, and disappeared through the trees.

Harry stared in confusion as Eclipse left the clearing. Harry looked down into the crater once more before jumping and sliding down the side of the crater to the bottom. Once at the bottom, Harry glanced down at himself and mentally growled as his pajamas were soaked and muddy, then he glanced over at the figure on the ground.

The figure looked about 15 years old, 5'10" and had long and dark hair. A light sleeveless shirt, dark pants that could confirm you that the figure was indeed male, combat boots, and a dark trench coat, with fingerless gloves.

Harry shook his head in wonder, and kneeled down next to the boy. Checking for a pulse, he found that the boy was alive. Picking him up,he slung his arm over his shoulder. Looking around, Harry found that it would be impossible to climb back up the crater, it was too wet and slippery with mud.

'_Now I wish I had my wand. After this I'm going to bring it wherever I go_.' Harry groaned.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a swirling black vortex appeared from under them and they disappeared through it.

* * *

'_I knew that was him I saw going out the window and towards the Forbidden Forest. Why didn't I follow him then, stupid, stupid, stupid_!' Snape cursed himself as he walked through the Forbidden Forest himself.

Just then, the rain stopped and Snape looked up in time to see a black vortex before being slammed into the ground with a lot of weight.

Snape slowly sat up and saw the two boys unconscious. He counted one unfamiliar head on his shoulder and body on his chest. Upon further inspection, he found Harry's body laying on his legs, his head in a **very** suggestive position. Gulping, Snape slowly moved away from him. But Harry's unconscious body followed, and he continued breathing suggestively on Snape's lower regions.

'_No, he's unconscious, he doesn't know what he's doing…oh man, that feels…Shit no, stupid perverted old…dammit, this isn't good, I'm getting hard over a student, an unconscious one at that_.' Snape snapped at himself and got up, pulling the two boys up with him. He flung the unknown boy over his shoulder and cradled Harry bridal style back to the castle.

* * *

blood-fire-dragon: wot u guys think?

aurablackwolf: it took us forever, plz don't flame usTT

blood-fire-dragon: I don't think they will…or better not anyways, well tell us wot u guys think.

aurablackwolf: plz review for us, and no flames plz but if u want to criticize us that is ok as long as its dragon and not me

capribluefox: Hi, bye


	3. Chapter 3

blood-fire-dragon: I like to type it type it, I like to type it type it, I like to type it type it, you like to **read it **

aurablackwolf: we r back, back again, aura's back, phone a friend.

capribluefox: Shut Up! I am the ruler ha

both: so meanTT

blood-fire-dragon: anyways this is the next chap to our story

aurablackwolf: Good-Morning all my loyal subjects

blood-fire-dragon: she means reviewers

capribluefox: on to the story !

* * *

(**The Next Morning**)

"I don't need to be in here, I'm fine." Snape hissed at Madame Pomfrey while sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, the two boys still unconscious on theirs.

"I don't need to tell you twice Professor Snape, **lay back down and take the damn Dreamless Sleep potion.**" Madame Pomfrey snarled back, daring Snape to comment.

"…Fine." Snape pouted, taking the potion and laid back down, falling asleep immediately.

After Snape passed out, Professor Dumbledor stepped out from the doorway. Glancing quickly at Snape, Dumbledor checked Harry, then went over to the new boy sleeping on the other bed.

"How are they Madame?" Dumbledor asked, turning his back on the three.

"Snape should be fine if he sleeps and rests. Harry is sick, exhausted and …other things." Madame Pomfrey stuttered at her last words.

"What other things?" Dumbledor asked seriously.

"There are signs of abuse and…self mutilation, he has scars everywhere on his body, and some very rude words on his chest and back. And I found signs of…rape. I believe he might've been raped, but this is recent." Madame Pomfrey stated uneasily.

"I will have to talk to Harry about this, until then, what about this other boy here?" Dumbledor asked, looking at the boy.

"That boy, I don't know, he came in with serious injuries, but now he seems just fine, and sleeping, he had a very bad gash on his head, but I don't know if it will do any damage to him, I have to wait till he wakes up for that." Madame Pomfrey finished, turning to Albus Dumbledor.

"I see, well, lets hope for the best then, for them all." Dumbledor finished, glancing meaningful and quickly at Snape and Harry before leaving the hospital wing.

(A few Hours Later)

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings. Looking around himself, he found that he was at the hospital wing and that he had no shirt on. To the left of him was that boy that he was trying to…save was it, interesting. Harry drew up his brows, and turned his head to his right, and swallowed a startled gasp.

There was Snape sleeping soundly and(dare he say it) peacefully…and with no shirt on as well. Harry's mind started to trigger something that made him blush.

'_OMG, Snape is lying there, with no shirt on…wonder if he's wearing anything under that thin blanket….AHHH WTF am I thinking. Although he does look kinda sexy…NOOOOO this is my horrible potion teacher…yet he seems soo…NOOO DAMMIT, stop that trail of thought **now**! OMG he's awake_!' Harry thought blankly as Snape stared back.

Harry blinked and found Snape starring at his amusingly. Snape had woken up only minutes ago and had found Harry looking at the top of his pants hungrily and(could it be! Bum bum buuuum) lustfully. Smirking Snape just watched until Harry realized what he was doing.

When Harry did, he blushed furiously, turned around, and tried to suffocate himself with his pillow(in that order). Harry buried his head into his pillow and started to yell into it.

What Harry didn't know was that he had just given Snape a good view at his nice firm ass. And that Snape could hear parts of the yelling from the pillow like: "WTF" and "How could I think thoughts like **that**!" and "God Damn teenage hormones!" Snape just smirked bigger and continued to look at his ass.

A groan on the other side of Harry brought the two lovebirds() out of their thoughts and to the boy who was now awake. The boy glanced around his surroundings, not knowing where…or **who** he was.

Harry and Snape looked at the boy, he seemed to be 15, he was laying down, so they couldn't figure out what his height was. He had odd eyes, his left one was gold, and his right was silver, and slitted like a cats. His hair was a long dark amethyst. He was wearing sleeveless silver shirt, black leather pants, black fingerless gloves, his black trench coat was folded at the end of his bed as were his black combat boots. He also had 3 silver piercings on his left ear and on his right, 2 gold, and his right eyebrow had an emerald stud. Snape and Harry also saw at the end of his bed, several curved daggers which he had striped to his legs.

Harry sighed and leaned back on his bed…but it felt strangely firm and he knew his bed never had a heartbeat. Leaning his head back, he found that Snape had snuck onto his bed while they were looking at the boy in the bed. Snape looked down when he felt Harry move his head and watched amused as Harry 'eeped' and tried to dive forwards…if not for Snape's arms that were wrapped around his waist and chest.

The strange boy was halfway sitting up with his head in his hands just staring at the two of them like that.

"Are you two…do you need a room to yourselves?" he asked, watching the smaller boy get flustered while the older one snickered into his hair.

"No…no its not…what I mean is…God Dammit Snape…Get Off! Pervert!" Harry stuttered growing even redder by the second.

Snape snickered even more, but released his hold, yet still stayed on the bed. Suddenly Snape became serious and looked intently at the boy.

"Now, who are you?" 'and what were you doing with **my** Harry' Snape mentally added to himself.

The boy raised his eyebrow. "I'm…OMG I don't know who I am!" he yelled out in realization.

Harry and Snape just watched as he started to hyperventilate and freak out ten-fold. Harry felt sorry for the boy and moved closer to him, when suddenly the boy grabbed him by his shoulders.

"I don't know who I am, what am I gonna do!" he cried on Harry's shoulder.

Harry blinked and stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed and tried to calm the boy down by patting and rubbing his back. Snape growled low in his throat, but crawled onto the boys bed as well and patted his back. Slowly, the boy got up and looked out in space.

"I'm lost." He whispered.

'_Wow, he's like a lost puppy_.' Snape and Harry thought at the same time.

Then Harry saw the dog tag that was around the boy's neck. He reached out and grabbed it. It said: 'Loki Nightshade, if found, please return to the Celestial Plain, thank you.' Harry blinked a couple of times, then noticed that both Loki and Snape were looking at the dog tag as well. Harry flinched at the contact, and they both pulled away.

"Sorry." Snape murmured, glancing away, remembering what happened last night.

"Its fine, oh by the way, your name is Loki." Harry told the boy.

"Really, how did you figure that out?" Loki asked, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

"It says so on your dog tag." Harry said, pointing to it.

"Oh…so…are you my master then?" Loki asked innocently.

Next thing they all knew Harry and Snape were on the floor, twitching slightly from shock.

"Master?" Loki asked, looking over the side of the bed.

"M…master, what the…what!" Harry yelled.

"Ah, Harry, it seems you always meet interesting people," Dumbledor said popping his head out of the door, "I guess you can keep him, but you have to take care of him, and take responsibility."

"What is he, a dog?" Snape asked, cocking his eyebrow, finally regaining his grace(dragon: wot grace? wolf: shut it!)

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess so, but you have to take care of him." Dumbledor said walking over to them.

"Yay, I gots myself a master!" Loki yipped squeezing Harry.

"Whats…going on…around…here?" Harry gasped out as Loki released his deathlike hold.

* * *

blood-fire-dragon: wot u guys think?

aurablackwolf: I hope u guys weren't too confused;;

blood-fire-dragon: ya, but oh well, enjoy and review…**now**

aurablackwolf: it would be much appreciated

aurablackwolf: and if ya think we rushed things with snape and harry…ur probably right, so…there!


	4. Chapter 4

blood-fire-dragon- this is a one chance thingy, we might not update for many many more months.

aurablackwolf- yea, so be grateful

blood-fire-dragon- onwards!

* * *

A couple of days later, Harry was declared fine and returned to his classes, along with his new friend, Loki. During potions, Harry and Loki were paired up with Ron, who just glared at them. Loki shivered from Ron's glare, so he spent most of his time beside Harry under the table.

"Ok, Ron, can you get me some…" Harry began, but Ron interrupted.

"Why don't you get it yourself, you stupid faggot." Ron growled, glaring even more at him.

Harry flinched, and glanced down, his gaze catching Loki's. Snape overheared, and glared ferally at Ron.

"Mr. Weasely. 20 points from Gryfindor, and one more interruption, and you'll have detention with Mr. Finch for a month. And I hear he has some new toys he wants to try out." Snape hissed out and returned to helping Nevil out, but really wanting to comfort Harry.

Ron growled at the Potions Master, and while Harry was turned around, grabbed a bottle and dumped it in the cauldron, jumping away when it stared to bubble. Draco turned to look at Harry when he noticed the cauldron, and dove towards Harry.

"Harry! Watch out!" Draco yelled as he slammed into Harry just as the cauldron blew.

As the smoke cleared, Loki was found standing in the fumes, breathing in deeply. "Ah, the smell of chaos and destruction." Noticing the stares, he looked around. "What? Ah, Master, they scare me!" Loki screamed and ran into Harry, hiding behind him.

Harry froze and glanced around. The Gryfindors there all glared at him and started to whisper. Words like "freak" and "he's just like you-know-who". Harry flinched. Loki stared at his master, then started to growl, his eyes starting to glow. He turned and jumped on Ron, flashing his curved daggers, one on his throat, the other…lower.

"You made my master upset, you shall pay, dearly." Loki hissed, digging his daggers closer, causing Ron to gasp.

Harry stood up dizzily, leaning on Draco for a second. "Thanks." Then he looked over and saw what Loki was doing, and snapped out of it.

"Loki! No!" Harry ran up to Loki, grabbing him and trying to yank him off of Ron. "Loki, stop! Don't hurt him!" Draco ran up to Harry and helped him with Loki, but to no avail.

Snape ran up to them and helped Harry and Draco yank Loki off of Ron. Holding Loki back, Snape grabbed a knock-out potion and nearly shoved it down Loki's throat. A few seconds later, and he was out like a light.

As things started to calm down, the bell rang for class to be over and lunch to start. No one moved. Snape glared at his students. "The bell rang. Get out." And they all left, fearing detention with Finch.

Draco, Harry, Snape and loki were left behind. Draco looked over worriedly at Harry. Walking over cautiously, he hesitantly placed his hand on his shoulder. Feeling him stiffen, he took his hand away. Harry turned to stare at him.

"Um, are…are you alright?" Draco asked uncomfortably.

Harry stared at him, then sighed, looking down at the sleeping Loki. "Yea. I'll be fine." He then looked up at Snape.

Draco, sensing that they needed to talk, left quietly. Snape was very grateful that Draco could sense those things. Clearing his throat, he picked up Loki and laid him down on a table.

"Are you sure you're alright Harry. Those Gryfindors did…say some very uncomfortable and rude things." Snape whispered, turning to face him.

Harry turned away, glancing at the door. "I'll…be fine." '_I hope_.'

Loki started to stir awake and glanced around himself. "Wha…what happened? Where's that asshole who hurt Master?"

Harry flinched and stared sternly at Loki. "Loki, I really need you to stop calling me master. Everyone will think…I'm evil or something."

Loki looked at his master and glanced down ashamed. "I'm sorry Ma…Harry."

Harry saw the depressing look and sighed, "You can call me master when we're alone if you want." Loki's expression brightened. Harry smirked. "You can even call Snape master if you want."

Snape's eyes widen and he peered at Harry in shock. "What? I'm sorry Harry, but I will not be called…"

"Masters!" Loki exclaimed, glomping them both.

Snape sighed and patted Loki's head. Seemed like he just couldn't escape. After the hug, Loki smiled at them, then his stomach growled. Rubbing his head embarrassed, Snape sent them out, insisting that they get lunch, he'd join them later.

As Harry and Loki entered the Great Hall, a hushed silence followed. Swallowing uncomfortably, Harry got to an empty bench at the Gryfindor table and began placing food on his plate, Loki doing the same. Both trying to ignore the glares that they received.

As they were about to eat, the Great Hall's doors burst open, and in walked a stranger. He seemed to be about 6'3", had flowing black hair, a black wide brimmed hat, dark silver eyes, a black trench coat, black slacks, and no shoes.

The stranger flicked his hair behind him, earning "awws" from the girls, and "oohs" from the guys. He smirked and walked up straight up to the teachers table. Looking down on Albus, he smirked and sat down on the table. Crossing his legs, he turned to face him.

"Ah, Albus. Been awhile, hasn't it? You said you'd call me. What's it been now, 82 years. That's a long time to keep me waiting." Gasps echoed through the Hall, Dumbledore glowed red, and the stranger just snickered. Hearing a voice clearing itself, he glanced over and saw McGonigal. Widening his eyes, he smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"Hey, Minerva, its been a long time. And speaking of time, it has not been good to either of you two…oh yea, did you two **ever** hook up, or are you still beating around the bush even now?"

A loud slap resounded, and the stranger flew across the hall and hit the door. Landing on his ass, he held his cheek and grinned at them.

"Damn, girl! For an old person, you still hit pretty hard." He joked and stood up, brushing himself off.

Glancing around the room, he saw Harry and his grin grew wider. Jumping over to him like a hyper child, he stood in front of him. "Yo, Wraith, been awhile hasn't it?! Like, what, a couple days now."

Harry stared at him as if he grew seven heads and became a serpent. The stranger frowned and sighed, leaning back a bit as he did so.

"Man, you have a **very **short term memory. Dude, you remember the Forbidden Forest…you were looking for someone…does the name Eclipse come to mind at all."

Harry stared at him for a little longer before he recognizes him, but before he could say anything, Loki looked over the edge of the table. He pointed at Eclipse and exclaimed, "Pony!"

Eclipse anime-fell and jumped up furious. "Who the Hell called me a pony!"

Loki hid under the table, then slowly looked over again. "Pony."

Eclipse's eye twitched. "I'm not a pony!"

"Pony."

"I am **not** a pony!"

"No, he's a mule." Snape mumbled under his breath.

"The only ass I know around here is **you** Snape. Now butt out."

"Pony."

"For the Last Time! I am not a Pony!"

"Funny Pony."

"I am not…wait…what did you say?"

"Funny pony."

5.4.3.2.1.

"That's IT!" Eclipse growled and lunged at Loki, strangling him. "I am not a pony! I am the all-powerful dark unicorn. I am the last, I am the Lord. And I am dead sexy!"(blood-fire-dragon_-…no comment, but he is_)

Eclipse stared at Loki for a bit, then frowned. Loosening his hold on Loki's neck, he took a closer look at him. "Haven't I seen you before? On the Celestial Plain?"

Loki's eyes widened and he stared at him. "You…know me? You know who I am?"

Eclipse sighed. "Who could forget? You're that annoying…wait, you lost your memory again, didn't you?"

Loki's head nodded furiously. Eclipse smiled deviously.

"I ain't gonna tell you."

Loki started to tear up and a few tears slipped down his face to crystallize on the table. Eclipse flinched back, his eyes widening in fear. A loud wail filled the room. Eclipse dropped Loki to cover his ears. Harry's eyes widened and he growled, hitting Eclipse on the head, he comforted Loki. Finally his wails stopped and everyone got their hearing back.

"Well…this is going to be a very interesting year." Snape sighed and left to go lock himself into his chambers, a bottle of rum waiting for him.

* * *

aurablackwolf- wow...hope you guys enjoyed.

blood-fire-dragon- that was very interesting…yea…

aurablackwolf- review…plz…wow…


	5. Chapter 5

blood-fire-dragon: weeee'reee back!!-ish…

aurablackwolf: sry its been taking soo much time, but we have bad memories.

blood-fire-dragon: especially in my line of family

aurablackwolf: this will probably be a short chap, sry bout this, but it will.

blood-fire-dragon: we're just too tired, its been a long day, and its only 9.

aurablackwolf: and without further ado, here it tis. Faux is phoenix, just in case we misspelled or something.

* * *

(At the headmaster's office)

Harry, Loki, Draco, Eclipse, and an incredibly drunk Severus Snape were all in the headmaster's office, waiting for the meeting to begin. When Dumbledore entered, and nodded to them.

"Well then, first off….Severus, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, noticing a bright flush, a bottle of rum, and a swaying, humming Severus Snape.

"Hm, what's Ma…Snape humming?" Loki asked, intrigued. All stared at Snape.

"It's the Hogwarts theme song, want to learn it?" Snape asked, looking scaringly giddy.

"Yeah!!"

"Double, double toil in trouble, fire burn and cauldron hic bubble." Snape began in a high falsetto, bottle of rum swishing around him, drops flying everywhere, one drop landing by Faux. Faux stared at it, then leaned down and licked some rum.

Everyone jumped and stared in open mouthed shock as Faux spontaneously combusted. Dumbledore stared even harder, and sweatdropped as he found that Faux was still alive, just featherless, and looked fairly like a raw chicken.

"Snape, you molted my phoenix." Dumbledore calmly stated, then turned to the still staring group.

Silence. Eclipse stares at Snape, shakes his head, walks over to him, grabs him, and sits him down by Harry. Harry and Snape stare at each other, before Harry starts inching away.

"Right, well, shall we begin the meeti…"

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!" All stopped and stared some more as Snape started bawling.

"Umm, Severus…what's wrong this time?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"Harry doesn't like me!!" Severus sobbed, tears streaming down his drunken face.

"Huh, Harry doesn't like Snape?" Loki asked, starring between Snape and Harry, who was practically off his chair by this point. Meanwhile, Eclipse slapped his hand over his forehead and swore to the Gods.

"Um, no, I like…Snape." Harry answered, twitching his eyebrow slightly.

Snape looked up from his fit, a hopeful twinkle in his eye. "Do you really?"

Harry took a deep breath, and stared him dead in the eyes. "Yes."

Snape yelled out a "Whoopee!" and tackled Harry, both collapsing to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Eclipse's lips twitched. Loki was laughing manically. Dumbledore was staring amusedly. And Draco was curled up in a ball on the floor mumbling to himself.

"Well, now that that's settled." Dumbledore announced, everyone getting serious(ish) again. "Maybe we can actually start this meeting."

"So then. First off, Loki are you alright? You seemed very upset during lunch." Dumbledore asked, concern for the violet haired teen.

"I'm ok now Dumbledore." Loki announced, grinning widely to prove it.

"Alright. Next…Snape, will you please retain yourself for now?" Dumbledore sighed as Snape stopped molesting Harry with a drunken pout. Harry sat up with his shirt hanging from his shoulder, a hickey on his neck, and tears of relief gushing down his face.

"Now, finally. Eclipse, why are you gracing us with your presence now?"

Eclipse grinned uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck as everyone turned their attention to him.(except Snape)

"Well, you see, um, I am here to, uh…" Eclipse looked around Dumbledore's office, eyes finally stopping on Harry. "To train Wraith, yeah that's it." Eclipse chuckled and grabbed hold of him, pulling him close.

"Um, Eclipse, that's not Harry. That's Loki." Dumbledore explained, twinkling eyes growing by the second.

Eclipse looked down and saw that indeed it was Loki. "Ew, gross, I got Loki all over me. I'll never feel clean again!!"

Loki looked up with teary puppy dog eyes. Eclipse flinched and pushed him towards Harry, mumbling a small apology. His finger's crossed behind him.

He then grabbed him, holding to his chest and stroking his hair. "I am here to help train Wraith." He declared smartly, grin thinning out on Dumbledore's far more amused smile.

"That's not Harry either. That's Draco Malfoy."

Eclipse looked down and saw a struck-dumb Draco tucked into his chest. He darted his eyes around the room, then pulled Draco into his other arm, and reached for Harry again.

"Touch me and die." Snape growled ferally, still incredibly drunk. Eclipse's hand immediately changed direction and FINALLY grabbed Harry to him. Snape's glare intensified and he tried to pry Harry from Eclipse, finally giving up five seconds later and sat down in a chair with a huff, pouting.

Harry stared at him incredulously. "So you give up just like that? You bloody pussy!"

Everyone turned their gaze to Harry. Eclipse looked up and stared hard at Dumbledore. "Bloody Feckin' Hell Dumbledore. What the Feck are you teaching these kids?"

"I don't teach them, I watch them."

Eclipse and Snape stared with wide eyes. "Bloody Feckin' pervert."

Dumbledore sighed dramatically. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, then turned towards Faux, and jumped up with a cry. Everyone turned to see Loki with a knife and fork ready to eat a distressed Faux.

"What the Fe…Bloody Hell are you doing to my bloody phoenix?!" Dumbledore shouted, causing Loki to dive behind Snape, staring at Dumbledore in silent shocked horror.

"…I was hungry."

"We just came from lunch!"

"…I'm still hungry."

"Oh, well, here, eat some lemon sherbert." Dumbledore handed over his candy and watched as it was devoured.

"Now, can we PLEASE continue with this meeting?"

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"If we have to."

"Mommy."

Everyone turned to a distraught Draco, still tucked into Eclipse's arm. "Oops, sorry there. Here you go." Eclipse released Draco, who just sat where he was, staring into space.

"Riiight…so, where were we?" Eclipse asked, trying to distract himself.

(_Warning, will try to be serious for now_)

"Why are you here?"

"To teach Wraith his rightful powers."

"Is that all you're here for? Then why now? Why not until his time?"

"Umm, because…threats of Voldy come ever closer to killing us all?" Eclipse said in a monotonic disbelieving voice.

"Was that a question you just asked?"

"No?"

"Very well, since that is your reason, I'll have to assign you a place to stay. Hmmm. Mr. Malfoy."

Draco snapped out of his stupor and managed to stand up. "Yes Professor?"

"Eclipse will be sharing a room with you. Since you have no roommate and a room big enough for four."

"Sir?" Draco glance over to Eclipse who seemed to not care about the arrangements at all, but occasionally catching him glancing leeringly at him.

"Its settled then. Now, oh!" Dumbledore gasped in surprise as the Sorting Hat jumped from the shelf onto his desk.

"Professor Dumbledore, I must ask that you change young Harry Potter from his original house." The hat announced, staring at both Harry and the Headmaster.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked, interested.

"Because it is time for him to be in the house that was originally his destined place to be. Those Gryfindors are not to be trusted with young Harry Potter. He will be safer if he is placed in Slytherin."

"But, it is already late in the semester, and Harry was placed in Gryfindor. You know it's not easy to change one's house."

"I understand. But it must be done."

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely. He would do so later. "But that would add to our newest question. Where do we put young Harry Potter?"

Snape momentarily sobered up. "I have room in my quarters. He could stay there. Along with Loki." He added, noticing Loki's saddened expression.

"Then its settled. We will resolve all the final arrangements tomorrow. For now, we shall retire. For it seems, that we have been here longer than we believed." Dumbledore added, looking at the clock and found it to be past 9.

"Very well." Snape answered, then became a smiling drunk again. "C'mon Eclipse, lets go out to Hogsmead and get roaring drunk and strip for money, so we can get even MORE drunk!! And then do it all again!!" He jeered, grabbing Eclipse and dragging him out the door.

Eclipse stared back at them in pure terror. "Save me!! Snape stripping is going to give me soo many nightmares…Oh GOD, my mind!!! I'll never be able to get it up again!!" Eclipse took one glance at Draco's shocked expression. "Or maybe I can."

And as everyone turned to stare in wonder, a scream of unmatched panic rang throughout the entire castle, that scared everyone, even the ghosts.

"Well, let's retreat, I mean, retire. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Dumbledore said, and watched as everyone turned to leave. "And we will have a Potions Professor who will have the worst hangover in the world."

They all stared at him in horror.

* * *

aurablackwolf: …WTF?!

blood-fire-dragon: I have to agree…WTFeck?! Oh, and its an irish accented Feck!

aurablackwolf: we apologize for this, but this is now transferred to complete and utter humor….with a plot…I think…

blood-fire-dragon: Well…thankfully Eclipse doesn't have a problem with hangovers…well, not a BIG problem.

aurablackwolf: and we apologize for the drunken Snape. But if you remember, he did go to his chambers to drink some rum…SOME being the word here.

blood-fire-dragon: poor Draco & Harry, both were molested terribly, but you know you enjoyed it… .

aurablackwolf: and finally, we apologize for the poor Faux. It just had to be done.

blood-fire-dragon: and we apologize some more. We were drinking sparklies. Ummm…..hehe, bye bye now…….hehe….i feel….hic funny…drops dead on the floor, unconscious until the next chapter)

aurablackwolf: he he, she died…I am…the…ruler….drops unconscious as well.

capri-blue-fox: dude, what a bunch of dushes. points silencer towards dragon & wolf hehe. Review


End file.
